Candy Candy Musicalement
by Neko Kirei
Summary: Voici un petit recueil d'OS en song-fic sur le fandom Candy Candy ... Je met T au cas où mais je ne sais pas vraiment où le placer ... e dois vous prévenir qu'il y aura beaucoup d'amour et quelque fois de la guimauve (j'aime ça) ... BONNE LECTURE ! et n'oubliez de me laisser une review (4 chapitres postés)
1. L'amour revient toujours

L'amour revient toujours ... et rien ne lui fait obstacle

Bonjour ... Je suis ici aujourd'hui pour vous montrer mes petites song fics sur le fandom de Candy Candy. En premier nous avons cet OS avec 2 chansons ...

Je ne sais pas (Joyce Jonathan)

Les filles d'aujourd'hui (Joyce Jonathan, Vianney)

Oui, je sais ... Du Joyce Jonathan pour les deux, mais on prend l'inspiration d'où elle vient ...

Couple : Candy/Albert

Note : Bon juste comme ça je préviens que comme j'ai vu l'anime et lu les mangas, ça risque d'être un mélange des 2 (donc SPOIL total) ... Personnellement j'ai été déçu du début du manga, mais est totalement adoré la fin (à partir de la séparation entre Terry et Candy ... quelque part dans le coin ...) alors que c'est totalement le contraire pour l'anime (à partir de la découverte de Albert en tant que l'Oncle William ... après ça va bien trop vite et on perd beaucoup de détails) ...

Allez je vais vous laisser avec mon OS et n'oubliez pas de dire ce que vous en avez pensé et si je fais des fautes, merci de me les indiquer ... BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

POV **Candy**

POV Albert

POV générale

* * *

 _Nana nana nana nana nana nana nana nana na na na Mmmh_

 **Depuis que je te connais, tu as toujours été là pour moi … Quand j'étais triste, tu apparaissais et me consolais. Quand j'étais heureuse c'est toi qui partageais ces moments avec moi.**

 **Mais ...**

 _Il y a des mots qui me gênent, des centaines de mots des milliers de rengaines qui ne sont jamais les mêmes_

 **Tu es parti quand les autres disaient ces méchancetés à propos de toi … Oh je ne les ai pas cru moi, j'ai confiance en toi ...Et même si je ne connais que ton prénom.**

 **Ton départ m'a fait me rendre compte de quelque chose ...**

 _Comment te dire ? Je veux pas te mentir, tu m'attires_

 _Et c'est là que se trouve le vrai fond du problème_

 **Parce que c'est un énorme problème pour moi … surtout quand j'ai appris l'horrible vérité.**

 **Tu m'as sauvé de la misère et du malheur.**

 **Tout ce que j'ai fais en échange c'est juste t'obéir ...**

 _Ton orgueil, tes caprices, tes baisers, tes délices_

 _Tes désirs, tes supplices, je vois vraiment pas où ça nous mène_

 **Enfin, je t'ai obéis puis je me suis enfuis … Le collège Saint-Paul n'était pas pour moi tu le sais …**

 **Je l'ai quitté sans remord et l'ai oublié comme si il n'existait plus vraiment … Oh j'en garde quelques souvenirs : Patty et sa grand-mère, la Mère Supérieur et les Sœurs, le festival de Mai … Terry**

 **Je ne regrette pas, mais comme le dirait la grand-tante Elroy, je n'y ai rien appris …**

 **Sauf l'amitié ...**

 _Alors on se raisonne, c'est pas la fin de notre monde_

 _Et à tort, on se questionne encore une dernière fois_

 **Est-ce que j'aurais le courage de tout te dire ?**

 _Je ne sais pas comment te dire_

 _J'aurais peur de tout foutre en l'air_

 _De tout détruire_

 _Un tas d'idées à mettre au clair_

 _Depuis longtemps_

 _Mais j'ai toujours laissé derrière_

 _Mes sentiments_

 **Toi mon sauveur, qui a toujours fait passé mon bonheur avant le tien … quitte à risquer ta vie et perdre la mémoire.**

 **Je t'ai aidé du mieux que j'ai pu.**

 _Parfois je me dis que j'ai tort de rester si passive_

 _Mais toi tu me regardes, moi je te dévore_

 **Mais à force de te voir et d'habiter avec toi, j'ai commencé à penser à toi différemment.**

 **Mais j'en avais pas le droit ...**

 _Mais c'est parfois trop dur de discerner l'amour_

 _Mon ami, mon amant, mon amour, et bien plus encore_

 **Malheur sur moi. L'amitié que je ressentais à tellement évoluer depuis mes 10 ans …**

 **Serait-ce a punition pour avoir renié les convenances et avoir décider de vivre avec toi ...**

 _Alors on se raisonne, c'est pas la fin de notre monde_

 _Et à tort, on se questionne encore une dernière fois_

 **Est-ce parce que tu as recouvré la mémoire que tu es partie loin de moi ?**

 _Je ne sais pas comment te dire_

 _J'aurais peur de tout foutre en l'air_

 _De tout détruire_

 _Un tas d'idées à mettre au clair_

 _Depuis longtemps_

 _Mais j'ai toujours laissé derrière_

 _Mes sentiments_

 **J'ai même quitté Terry et tu es le seul à avoir vraiment vu derrière mon masque de joie … Le départ d'Alistair avait aussi été un choc pour moi … Mais tu as été le seul à vraiment me consoler …**

 **Le seul à me comprendre ...**

 _Je te veux toi avec défauts_

 _Et tes problèmes de fabrications_

 **Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire que tu sois un peu irresponsable et totalement globe-trotter …**

 _Je te veux toi, j'veux pas un faux_

 _Pas de contrefaçons_

 **J'ai aimé Anthony, mais s'il m'a attiré d'abord c'est parce que tu étais dans ma tête**

 _J'vais pas te rendre pour prendre un autre_

 **Je n'aime plus Terry, tu es le seul dans ma tête**

 _J'vais pas te vendre pour une ou deux fautes_

 **Je sais que tes mensonges ne sont que pour me protéger**

 _Je veux tes mots, je veux ta peau, C'est jamais trop._

 **Je veux que tu me prennes dans tes bras encore et encore … Je veux sentir ta chaleur prêt de moi … Je ne veux que toi …**

 _Je ne sais pas Comment te dire_

 _J'aurais peur de tout foutre en l'air_

 _De tout détruire_

 _Un tas d'idées à mettre au clair_

 _Depuis longtemps_

 _Mais j'ai toujours laissé derrière_

 _Mes sentiments_ (x3)

 **Albert … Ne me rejette pas … Je t'aime sincèrement … Je n'en ai rien à faire de la morale où des convenances … tu me connais … Je veux juste être avec toi …**

 **Mon Prince de la Colline, je ne te verrais jamais comme le Grand-Oncle William …**

 **Pour moi tu seras à jamais, l'homme qui m'a soutenu face à tous les obstacles qu'il y a eu sur ma route …**

 **Sans toi aujourd'hui je serais morte … Et si tu me rejettes, je pense que demain je ne serais plus de ce monde … Je ne peux vivre sans toi et même ton amitié ou ton indifférence me seront trop difficile à supporter …**

 **Albert … Ne m'abandonne pas encore … Reviens moi … Ne te marie pas avec elle … Je ferais tout pour toi …**

Candy croisa alors le regard d'Albert qui la regarda intensément.

« Je suis désolée ma tante »dit-il, soutenant le regard de la petite blonde « Je dois offrir cette danse à quelqu'un d'autre et je ne peux pas cette alliance d'intérêt avec cette fille »

Sans lâcher les yeux de sa belle, il se dirigea vers elle doucement. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, il ne dit mot. Il s'inclina vers elle, lui fit un baise-main et l'emmena au milieu des invités pour danser …

Ouvrir le bal avec elle est vraiment quelque chose qu'il attendait depuis longtemps ...

Ouvrir le bal avec lui est comme un rêve pour elle …

POV **Candy** et  Albert

 _Elles sont énervantes les filles d'aujourd'hui_

 _Et malheureusement j'en fais partie_

 _Elles sont trop hésitantes les filles d'aujourd'hui_

 _Elles savent pas ce qu'elles veulent_

 _Elles savent pas dire, oui_

 **Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais dis que je t'aimais … Même quand je ne savais pas encore la vérité sur l'Oncle William, j'aurais pu tout te dire … Mais j'ai trop hésité et me voilà dans cette situation … Pourquoi n'ai-je pas accepter de partir avec toi ?**

 _Les gens de mon temps s'en lassent_

 _Et de ce temps les gens se lassent_

 _Soudainement tout s'efface_

 _Au moment de la préface_

Jamais je ne me serais lassé de toi … tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé … Si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais sans doute un clochard amnésique dans les rue de Chicago

On s'rend débiles d'amour intense

On se défile pourtant

Je voulais tellement te dire mon amour pour toi … Mais avec ma mémoire retrouvée, je ne sais plus quoi faire … Oh si je pouvais reperdre la mémoire ...

 **Je voulais te dire mon amour pour toi … Mais quand tu as retrouvé ta mémoire, j'ai perdu toutes mes chances … Oh si nous pouvions revenir en arrière ...**

Avant d'écrire le jour suivant

Mais volants de villes en villes

Vivons-nous vraiment

Mais volants de villes en villes

Vivons-nous vraiment

Ce n'est que lorsque que j'étais avec toi que je me sentais vivre pleinement … Tous mes voyages n'étaient qu'un moyen de combler ma vie d'une certaine façon … Mais je n'ai vraiment vécu que quand on était ensemble …

 **Ce n'est que quand j'étais avec toi que je me sentais entière … Finalement, malgré toutes les routes que j'ai traversé, elles m'ont toutes mener à toi … Et à tes côtés, j'ai vraiment vécu pleinement**

 _Elles sont déroutantes les filles aujourd'hui_

 _Un petit tour d'amour et puis s'enfuient_

 _Si elles suivent le vent les filles d'aujourd'hui_

 _Sais-tu que les garçons le font aussi, oui_

Je n'avais vraiment connu ce que je ressens avec toi … Et pourtant, j'ai connu des filles pendant mes années d'exil … Aucune ne te valait … Et toutes me rappelaient la petite fille joyeuse que j'avais connu sur la colline, puis au abord de la résidence André …

 _Les gens de mon temps s'embrassent_

 _Avant qu'ils ne se remplacent_

 _Tout se détend se détache_

 _Au moment de la préface_

Oh mon amour, j'aurais tant voulu que tu soit la première pour moi, comme je souhaite être le premier pour toi …Mais jamais celle que j'ai connu par le passé ne seront comparable à toi … Tu es la seule pour moi ...

 _On s'rend débiles d'amour intense_

 _On se défile pourtant_

 _Avant d'écrire le jour suivant_

 _Mais volants de villes en villes_

 _Vivons-nous vraiment_

 _Mais volants de villes en villes_

 _Vivons-nous vraiment_

 **Oh mon aimé, j'ai tant de mal à contenir mes sentiments … Tout ce que j'ai traversé m'a menée à toi je le sais maintenant …**

Je dois me dire que tout ce que tout ce que le destin a mis sur mon chemin, n'était que des épreuves pour mener à toi … Si je pouvais te dire mes sentiments en cet instant ...

 _Les gens de mon temps s'agacent_

 _Quand d'autres gens les remplacent_

 _Et si on posait nos traces_

 _Au-delà de la préface_

Ton amour pour Terry m'a fait tellement de mal … Te voir avec lui, voir votre amour grandir en Angleterre, le voir s'éteindre ici en Amérique …

 **J'aimais Terry, mais tu n'es en rien son remplaçant, comme il n'a pas été celui d'Anthony … Vous trois êtes différents et vous avez tout trois marqué les différents moment de ma vie … Aujourd'hui, tu es le seul qui compte pour moi ...**

 _On s'rend débiles d'amour intense_

 _On se défile pourtant_

 _Avant d'écrire le jour suivant_

 _Mais volants de villes en villes_

 _Vivons-nous vraiment_

 _Mais volants de villes en villes_

 _Vivons-nous vraiment_

 _Mais volants de villes en villes_

 _Vivons-nous vraiment_

 _Mais volants de villes en villes_

 _Vivons-nous vraiment_

 _Mais volants de villes en villes_

 _Vivons-nous vraiment_

 _Mais volants de villes en villes_

 _Vivons-nous vraiment_

 _Mais volants de villes en villes_

 _Vivons-nous vraiment_

 **Albert … Je ne veux que toi …**

Candy .. devrais-je te dire mes sentiments ? Vas-tu accepter ?

 **Albert … Je n'attends qu'un mot de ta part … Dis moi de partir et je le fait … Dis moi de rester et je …**

Candy … Je voudrais tellement passer le reste de ma vie avec toi … Qu'importe l'endroit, je veux être avec toi … / **…** **je veux être avec toi …**

Dansant l'un avec l'autre, captivé l'un par l'autre ils ne remarquèrent pas que la chanson était déjà fini … Personne ne dis rien mais tous pouvaient sentir l'attachement qu'il y avait entre eux …

Finalement, revenant à eux, ils s'inclinèrent sans dire un mot …

Candy profita d'avoir repris ses esprits et s'en alla prendre l'air …

Quand Albert revint à lui également, il la suivit …

Dehors, ils ne restèrent pas longtemps silencieux :

« Oh Albert, je suis désolée, mais je n'en peux plus … » dit-elle en pleurant « Je … Je ... »

« Candy, je ne peux plus jouer … Je dois te le dire maintenant … » dit-il en même temps.

« **Je t'aime** » dirent-ils ensemble

Ils se regardèrent et, après un moment, ils se prirent dans les bras, soulagé de la déclaration de l'autre … Quand ils se reculèrent et se regardèrent, il ne purent s'empêcher de rire …

Ils continuèrent à parler, s'avouant ce qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais dis … Ils avaient totalement oublié le bal et celui-ci ne se rappela pas à eux avant un bon moment …

Ce fut Archi et Annie qui vinrent les chercher et le nouveau couple annonça, de retour dans la salle, leur fiançailles prochaines.

Bien que tout le monde fut surpris, personne n'osa dire quelque chose en cet instant … Bien sûr les Lemaître et la grand-tante Elroy n'en pensaient pas moins, mais ils eurent le bon sens de ne rien dire en cet instant … Ça n'empêcha pas Daniel et Eliza de sortir, pas forcément heureux de cette nouvelle ...

Mais dans leur petite bulle de bonheur, Candy et Albert en avaient cure … Ils pouvaient s'aimer et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour eux …

* * *

2088 mots exactement … J'ai l'impression d'en avoir fait tellement plus …

Verdict ? Donnez votre avis ….

Neko-chan vous fait un gros gros bisou


	2. A la découverte du premier amour

A la découverte du premier amour

Voici mon deuxième petit OS (petit est le mot : environ 700 mots ...) La chanson du jour est :

Je souhaite / Un Chant (tiré du Blanche Neige de Disney)

Couple : Candy/Albert

* * *

Après la révélation de l'Oncle William étant Albert … ou le contraire ? … et l'annulation de son mariage forcé avec Daniel (Neil), Candy était retournée à la Maison de Pony. Elle avait été accueillit par tous les orphelins avec joie.

Plus tard, elle sortit dans la forêt, les enfants la suivant comme le chef qu'elle avait été. Il allèrent tous au abord de la maison de Monsieur Cartmann et il retrouvèrent Jimmy prêt du puit de la ferme.

Candy s'approcha alors de ce puit et fit un clin d'œil discret à son ancien second. Elle s'adressa alors aux petits, d'un voix douce :

 _Puis-je vous dire un secret ?_

 _Jurez d'être discrets._

Les enfants, surpris, hochèrent la tête.

 _Un pouvoir magique est dans ce puits_

Ils la regardèrent tous avec surprise et suspicion … Mais ils pensèrent aussitôt que la jeune fille, ne pouvait pas leur mentir … après tout elle connaissait tellement de choses et leur en avait appris tout autant.

 _Faire un vœu désire-t-on, au puits, il faut le dire_

 _Si l'écho sans tarder répond_

 _On a ce qu'on désire_

Et immédiatement, les plus jeunes furent enchantés et émerveillés. Candy alors se pencha par-dessus les pierres et continua :

 _Je souhaite (je souhaite) voir celui que j'aime_

 _Et qu'il vienne (et qu'il vienne) bientôt (bientôt)_

 _Je l'attends (je l'attends)_

 _Je rêve aux doux mots_

 _Aux mots tendres qu'il dira_

Bien qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas vrai, Candy joua à fond … mais elle espérait secrètement que ce souhait se réalise ...

 _Ah ah..._

 _Je souhaite voir celui que j'aime_

 _Qu'il me trouve bientôt_

 _Bientôt..._

 _Oh !_

Quelle surprise pour Candy. Albert était là devant elle, penché à la même hauteur que la jeune fille. Alors qu'elle se redressait vivement, le beau blond fit le tour du puit.

 _Oh, toi, mon rêve_

 _Ecoute ma chanson_

Il était magnifique avec son costume traditionnel écossais. Un magnifique kilt fait à partir d'un tartan rouge et jaune, accompagné d'une veste verte.

 _Un chant_

 _Je n'ai qu'un seul chant_

 _Pour toi_

 _Oh mon amour_

Sur son côté, reposait un instrument que Candy n'oublierait jamais : une cornemuse. Oh cette cornemuse et son bruit d'escargot écrasé … Que de beau souvenir ...

 _Un chant_

 _Qui remplit mon coeur_

 _D'espoir, de bonheur_

 _D'adoration_

Mais en y repensant, cette vision la perturba … Albert dans cet habit, avec une coupe de cheveux un peu plus courte, mais de ce même blond qui hante ses rêves … Il ne lui manque qu'une chose ...

 _Ce chant_

 _Dit que mon âme_

 _Est à toi_

 _Pour toujours_

Le blason .. Ce blason que Candy avait ramassé sur l'herbe, le jour où elle avait vu pour la première fois … Le Prince de la Colline … Oh !

 _Pour toi_

 _Je le proclame_

 _Je n'ai qu'un chant d'amour._

Bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait de comprendre, la jeune fille versa une petite larme.

« Tu es plus quand tu ris que quand tu pleures » dit Albert en la regardant amoureusement, avant de jouer quelques notes à la cornemuse …

Ces mots et ce son … Albert était son Prince de la Colline, son premier amour … Le Prince auquel elle pensait quand elle n'allait pas bien …Ce Prince qui l'accompagnait dans ses pensées depuis 10 ans …

« Mon Prince ! Oh Albert ! C'est toi, c'est vraiment toi » elle se jeta alors dans les bras du bel homme devant elle …

« Et oui Candy, c'est moi. »

« Tu sais que tu es les 3 personnes les plus importante de ma vie en même temps : Le Prince de ma jeunesse, l'Oncle William qui m'a adoptée et sauvée et Albert, mon sauveur de l'enfance, mon ami de l'adolescence, et l'amour de ma vie d'adulte. »

« Je sais Candy. Et toi tu es aussi la personne la plus importante pour moi, la seule personne qui a réussi à trouver mon cœur depuis la mort de ma sœur. »

« Albert ! »

Sur ces paroles, Albert pencha la tête et happa les lèvres de la jeune fille … non … la jeune femme … et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, se chuchotant des ''Je t'aime'' haletant

En arrière plan, Jimmy avait discrètement emmené les enfants à l'écart pour ''ne pas déranger les adultes avec leur trucs d'adultes''

* * *

Et voilà ... vraiment court, plaisant ...

J'ai bien fait de mettre T vu le sous-entendu final ...

Donnez votre avis ...

Neko-chan va chercher un puit et va souhaiter elle aussi pour le prince charmant ... des reviews pour la soutenir *chibi kitty eyes*


	3. Belle Candy, Belle Dame

Belle Candy, Belle Dame

Auteur : moi toujours

Disclamer : Candy Candy Candy pas à moi ; Belle de la comédie musicale "Notre-Dame de Paris" avec Garou, Damiel Lavoie et Patrick Fiori

Note : C'est difficile de faire les trois pensées en les distinguant ... J'espère que rien ne disparaîtra et que vous pourrez lire sans problème ...  
Si vous avez des suggestions de chansons n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire dans une review ...  
Je voudrais simplement une review ... ça serait tellement cool de votre part ... En plus pas besoin de compte, ni de payer quoi que ce soit, vous n'avez qu'à cliquer sur le petit bouton prévu à cette effet et à écrire 2,3 mots (ou plus) ...  
Je vais vous laisser lire ... Enjoy !

* * *

PoV **Neil**

PoV _Albert_

PoV Terry

PoV _**les 3**_

PoV omniscient

* * *

Candy avait toujours été magnifique … Depuis son plus jeune âge, elle avait charmé sans le vouloir tellement d'homme qui voyait en elle la princesse de leur rêve … fiancée ou fille idéale

Elle a maintenant 18 ans et elle encore plus belle que jamais … et ce n'est pas Niel, Albert et Terry qui diront le contraire :

 **En vérité, je l'avais toujours trouvée mignonne mais, avec la blague qu'on lui avait fait à son arrivée, je n'osais plus vraiment le lui dire. Et puis, Eliza était tellement jalouse d'elle … comme c'est ma sœur, je ne veux pas la contrarier … même si je dois en souffrir**

 _( Quasimodo )_

 _Belle_

 _C'est un mot qu'on dirait inventé pour elle_

 **Oh oui elle est devenue encore plus belle et elle le devient chaque jour un peu plus**

 _Quand elle danse et qu'elle met son corps à jour, tel_

 _Un oiseau qui étend ses ailes pour s'envoler_

 _Alors je sens l'enfer s'ouvrir sous mes pieds_

 **Depuis ce bal où elle a dansé avec Anthony Brown, je suis devenu jaloux de tous les garçons qui la regardent … Si vous la voyiez quand elle sourit et qu'elle s'amuse … Non ! Vous n'avez pas à la voir ! Je veux être le seul à pouvoir profiter de sa grâce et de sa beauté !**

 _J'ai posé mes yeux sous sa robe de gitane_

 _A quoi me sert encore de prier Notre-Dame_

 **Oh oui, déjà jeune, je profitais de sa maladresse qui faisait relever ses robes et j'entre voyais ses dessous mignons … Quand on était à Saint-Paul, tous les jours je voulais la piéger et pouvoir voir sous ses jupons … Je priais même pour ça … Honte à moi ...**

 _Quel_

 _Est celui qui lui jettera la première pierre_

 _Celui-là ne mérite pas d'être sur terre_

 **Tous les jours je m'en veux de lui avoir joué tous ces mauvais tours avec Eliza … J'aime à penser que si nous avions débutez autrement, elle aurait pu être à moi ...**

 _O Lucifer !_

 _Oh ! Laisse-moi rien qu'une fois_

 _Glisser mes doigts dans les cheveux d'Esméralda_

 **Oh Seigneur, je ferais tout pour avoir encore la chance de me retrouver seul avec elle et qu'elle puisse accepter mes sentiments … Caresser la douceur de sa joue … Toucher ses cheveux aussi agréable que de la soie mélangée à des pétales de roses … Sentir son odeur boisée et fleurie …**

 **Oh je l'aime tellement**

 _Depuis le premier jour où je l'ai vu, j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle était mignonne, sur la colline, alors qu'elle pleurait, quand je l'avais sauvé de la noyade … Mais au fil du temps, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais tort, elle n'est pas mignonne : elle est irrésistiblement jolie voire magnifique et même enchanteresse …_

 _( Frollo )_

 _Belle_

 _Est-ce le diable qui s'est incarné en elle_

 _Pour détourner mes yeux du Dieu éternel_

 _Mais je l'ai adoptée … Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir ce genre de pensée pour ma fille adoptive ..._

 _Qui a mis dans mon être ce désir charnel_

 _Pour m'empêcher de regarder vers le Ciel_

 _Elle porte en elle le péché originel_

 _La désirer fait-il de moi un criminel_

 _Certe je l'ai adoptée il y a quelques années de cela pour la protéger et lui offrir une belle vie … ce que qu'elle a réussi à avoir sans moi … Mais toutes ses années à veiller sur elle en secret et en tant que ''Albert'', toutes ses années ou j'ai été un ami pour elle … Elle m'a même aidé quand j'avais perdu la mémoire, vivant avec moi, me soutenant quand je n'allais pas bien ..._

 _Celle_

 _Qu'on prenait pour une fille de joie une fille de rien_

 _Je sais ce qu'on disait sur nous quand ils ont tous su que nous vivions ensemble, malgré que l'on ne soit ni mariés ni frère et sœur, malgré ce que l'on faisait croire … Par ma faute, elle a même été renvoyé de son travail à l'hôpital … bien que les LeMaître est aussi leur part de responsabilité ..._

 _Semble soudain porter la croix du genre humain_

 _Que serais-je devenu sans Candy ? Serais-je devenu un vrai vagabond, amnésique et perdu ? Je lui dois la vie c'est sûr … Et Tante Elroy doit aussi ma survie à Candy … et ce quoi qu'elle dise … Grâce à ma belle infirmière blonde, la famille Ardlay est toujours debout avec son chef de famille toujours en vie ..._

 _O Notre-Dame !_

 _Oh ! laisse-moi rien qu'une fois_

 _Pousser la porte du jardin d'Esméralda_

 _Oh Seigneur, si je pouvais, ne serait-ce qu'une fois encore, retrouver les bras chaleureux et accueillant de ma douce Candy … M'endormir encore, serré contre elle ...Me réveillé le matin et sentir son odeur sur l'oreiller … Rentrer le soir en nous préparant un repas juste pour nous deux, comme un jeune couple marié …_

 _Oh, je l'aime tellement !_

Quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois à bord de ce bateau traversant l'Atlantique vers l'Angleterre, j'ai tout de suite pensé que je me trouvais devant un ange … Que j'ai adoré la faire réagir de cette façon si mignonne, quand je n'arrêtais pas de l'embêter … Tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'elle réponde à mes provocations et qu'elle s'intéresse à moi ...

 _( Phoebus )_

 _Belle_

 _Malgré ses grands yeux noirs qui vous ensorcellent_

 _La demoiselle serait-elle encore pucelle ?_

Oh j'espérais tellement être son premier amour, comme elle était le mien … Apprendre qu'il y avait eu cet ''Anthony'' avant moi, m'avait rendu tellement jaloux … Je n'en avait que faire qu'elle l'aime encore ou non, je voulais être le seul dans son cœur …

 _Quand ses mouvements me font voir monts et merveilles_

 _Sous son jupon aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel_

Quand je l'ai vu lors du festival de Mai dans son costume de Juliette, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller la voir et de danser avec elle … Elle était tellement désirable, tellement belle et élégante … J'ai pu me retenir ...

 _Ma dulcinée laissez-moi vous être infidèle_

 _Avant de vous avoir mené jusqu'à l'autel_

La tristesse dans laquelle je fus submergé quand Candy me quitta pour que je ''prenne mes responsabilité envers Susanna'' … Mais j'en ai rien à faire de Susanna …

 _Quel_

 _Est l'homme qui détournerait son regard d'elle_

 _Sous peine d'être changé en statue de sel_

Maintenant que je suis, en quelque sorte, hors course, qui sait combien d'homme vont tourner autour de ma belle … J'espère de tout cœur que ses amis vont prendre soin d'elle et que sa famille ne la mariera jamais avec le premier débile venu ...

 _O Fleur-de-Lys,_

 _Je ne suis pas homme de foi_

 _J'irai cueillir la fleur d'amour d'Esméralda_

Oh Susanna, si c'est pour vivre éloigné de Candy, mon seul amour, j'aurais préféré que ce soit moi qui reste cloué dans cette chaise roulante ... J'ignore si je pourrais t'aimer vraiment un jour, Susanna, mais, pour l'instant, je ne survis que pour Candy ...

Je l'aime tellement !

 _( Quasimodo, Frollo et Phoebus )_

 _J'ai posé mes yeux sous sa robe de gitane_

 _A quoi me sert encore de prier Notre-Dame_

 **Je suis prêt à tout pour qu'elle me remarque … Même à lui faire du mal, à l'enfermer pour toujours avec moi ...**

 _Quel_

 _Est celui qui lui jettera la première pierre_

 _Celui-là ne mérite pas d'être sur terre_

 _Je suis prêt à tout pour la protéger … Même si elle renonce un jour à la famille Ardlay, je serais tujours là pour veiller sur elle ..._

 _O Lucifer !_

 _Oh ! laisse-moi rien qu'une fois_

Je ferais tout pour la revoir encore … Même si pour cela je dois perdre tout ce qui n'est pas elle ...

 _Glisser mes doigts dans les cheveux d'Esméralda_

 _Esméralda_

 _ **Candy Je t'aime tellement ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi !**_

* * *

Alors Alors ? Verdict ? Bien / Pas bien ? Une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ... *chibi kitty eyes*


	4. Pensée sombre de l'amour

Pensée sombre de l'amour

Comme le dit très bien le titre et le dit tout aussi bien la chanson, c'est sur les pensées de Terry quand Candy l'a quitté ... Je voulais quelque chose de simple et en plus j'ai réussi à mettre un petit article de journal (je suis pas très douée)

J'espère néanmoins que ça va vous plaire... Et n'oubliez pas une review pour me donnez votre avis et pour me suggérez des chansons (même des étrangère : anglaise, japonaise, allemande, ...) Et puis ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur d'avoir des retours ...

* * *

Sympathique (Pink Martini)

* * *

 _Ma chambre à la forme d'une cage_

 _Le soleil passe son bras par la fenêtre_

 _Les chasseurs à ma porte_

 _Comme les p'tits soldats_

 _Qui veulent me prendre_

J'étais assis là à côté du lit de la gentille et fragile Susanna, je regardais dehors, comme si il m'étais impossible de sortir, comme si mon engagement avec elle m'avait emprisonné dans une cage

 _Je ne veux pas travailler_

 _Je ne veux pas déjeuner_

 _Je veux seulement l'oublier_

 _Et puis je fume_

Depuis que la femme que j'aimais était partie, se sacrifiant pour Susanna, je m'étais remis à fumer. Et quand la douleur de sa perte était trop forte je me mettais à boire …

 _Déjà j'ai connu le parfum de l'amour_

 _Un million de roses n'embaumerait pas autant_

 _Maintenant une seule fleur dans mes entourages_

 _Me rend malade_

Je ne voulais que toi ma douce, je ne voulais pas être avec Susanna si c'était pour te perdre à jamais. Pourquoi ton départ m'a-t-il rendu ainsi ...

 _Je ne veux pas travailler_

 _Je ne veux pas déjeuner_

 _Je veux seulement l'oublier_

 _Et puis je fume_

Je ne touche plus à ce merveilleux harmonica que tu m'avais offert pour m'empêcher de fumer … Je préfère fumer pour oublier ma peine que de jouer et de penser à toi …

 _Je ne suis pas fière de ça_

 _Vie qui veut me tuer_

 _C'est magnifique être sympathique_

 _Mais je ne le connais jamais_

 _Je ne veux pas travailler_

 _Non_

 _Je ne veux pas déjeuner_

 _Je veux seulement l'oublier_

 _Et puis je fume_

Je ne peux même plus aller travailler tellement je pense à toi quand je rentre sur scène. Je sais que tout le monde pense que je suis comme ça à cause de Susanna, mais elle sait que tu es la seule pour moi.

 _Je ne suis pas fière de ça_

 _Vie qui veut me tuer_

 _C'est magnifique être sympathique_

 _Mais je ne le connais jamais_

Je ne trouve même plus la force de vivre. Parfois je pense à mourir comme ça … Mais ton souvenir me garde en vie …

 _Je ne veux pas travailler_

 _Non_

 _Je ne veux pas déjeuner_

 _Je veux seulement l'oublier_

 _Et puis je fume_

Mes pensées s'embrouillent encore … J'ai besoin d'une bouteille …

Candy, sans toi je ne fais que survivre … Je suis devenu une vraie loque humaine …

Tu me manque tellement …

A ta santé et à ton futur …

 **Le comédien Terence Graham, de son vrai nom Terence Grandchester, fils du duc de Grandchester et de l'actrice Elizabeth Baker, fiancé de Susanna Marlow, est tombé hier dans un coma éthylique.**

 **La raison serait-elle l'accident de sa fiancée, qui avait fait perdre à celle ci sa jambe, amputée des causes de son opération ?**

 **La raison serait-elle autre part ?**

 **Les fans du comédiens sont en deuil et attendent devant l'hôpital dans lequel il a été admis dans la soirée.**

 **Nous lui souhaitons un sincère rétablissement et, à ses proche, des encouragements, pour traverser cette épreuve.**

* * *

505 mots exactement … Court mais bien j'espère … Donnez votre avis ….

Neko-chan vous embrasse tous


	5. Une valse Un rêve

Une valse mon cher ... Un rêve mon amour ...

ou

Terry ? Non Albert !

Oui il a deux titres celui là. C'est juste que le second je le trouve amusant et annonciateur de la suite ... alors que le premier fait tellement plus romantique ...

Voici le nouveau OS song-fic et le dernier pour l'instant ... Je voulais en écrire un avec la chanson "4 mots sur un piano", mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'écrire donc je ne vais pas le faire et je vais attendre l'inspiration ...

J'ai également un autre projet sur Candy avec comme inspiration une chanson, mais ce ne sera pas une song-fic ... ce sera un recueil et je pense que ce sera bien plus long que des drabbles ... peut-être des chapitres longs comme ses longs OS qu'écrivent certains auteurs (mais j'ai personnellement du mal à en écrire) ... mais bon

Je vous rappelle qu'une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir et puis comme ça vous pourrez peut-être m'inspirer pour d'autres song-fics ... J'en profite pour remercier encore une fois Stormaw qui a été ma première review ... et j'ai pu révisé mon anglais ... Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait chaud au cœur de savoir que je suis lue au 4 coins du monde (Mexique, Chine, Japon, Australie , ...) ... quoi qu'il en soit je la remercie vraiment (le ? je pense toujours qu'il n'y a que des filles sur ce site) et je l'embrasse très fort ...

* * *

 _La Dernière Valse_ **Mireille Matthieu** (j'ai la flemme de regarder l'orthographe donc ... je sais plus si c'est 2T sans H ou 1T 1H, donc j'ai mis les deux :D)

* * *

PoV **C** **andy**

* * *

 **Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je fais ici. Je crois me rappeler que j'étais à un bal donné par la Grand-Tante Elroy … Mais pour quelle raison déjà ?**

 _Le bal allait bientôt se terminer_

 _Devais-je m'en aller ou bien rester ?_

 **Je pense que je suis trop confuse, je devrais rentrer me coucher … Mais où est-ce que je loge déjà ? C'est embrouillé dans ma tête ...**

 _L'orchestre allait jouer le tout dernier morceau_

 _Quand je t'ai vu passer près de moi_

 **Est-ce que c'est Terry que je viens de voir ? Mais … mais … c'est impossible … Il ne peux pas être ici … il est … Où déjà ?**

 _C'était la dernière valse_

 _Mon cœur n'était plus sans amour_

 **Je me sens si bien dans tes bras mon Terry … Oh enlace moi plus fort ! Fais moi danser jusqu'à ce que je perde pied**

 _Ensemble cette valse,_

 _Nous l'avons dansée pour toujours._

 **Mais quel est ce sentiment de gêne ? Pourquoi j'ai cette impression que tu ne devrais pas être là ?**

 _On s'est aimé longtemps toujours plus fort_

 _Nos joies nos peines avaient le même accord_

 **Je me souviens de cette danse que nous avions dansée lors du festival de Mai … Moi en Juliette et toi mon beau prince charmant … Nous étions parfait l'un pour l'autre … Mais qu'est ce qui a changé et me fait me sentir si bizarre ?**

 _Et puis un jour j'ai vu changer tes yeux_

 _Tu as brisé mon cœur en disant adieu._

 **New York … Susanna … Je me souviens … Tu n'es pas là et moi non plus … Tu es avec Susanna … et moi … Où suis-je ?**

 _C'était la dernière valse_

 _Mon cœur restait seul sans amour_

 **Je t'ai laissé partir … Tu es fiancé avec Susanna désormais … Je t'ai laissé partir … Et moi je suis rentrée à Chicogo …**

 _Et pourtant cette valse, aurait pu durer toujours_

 **Je suis rentrée par le train et je suis retournée à l'appartement avec Albert …**

 _Ainsi va la vie, tout est bien fini_

 _Il me reste une valse et mes larmes._

 **Mon doux Albert … Qui est resté près de moi alors que j'étais malade et triste de ma rupture avec Terry … et du départ d'Alistair à la guerre ...**

 _La la la la la la la la la la_

 _C'était la dernière valse_

 _Mon cœur restait seul sans amour_

 _Et pourtant cette valse, aurait pu durer toujours_

 _La la la la la la la la la_

 **Terry je t'ai tellement aimé, mais je me souviens maintenant … Je vais me marier et je suis très heureuse avec mon fiancé actuellement … Je pense que maintenant je peux tourner définitivement la page de notre histoire … Ainsi je pourrais enfin commencer ce nouveau chapitre de ma vie …**

Candy se réveilla souriante et se tourna pour faire face à son futur-époux … Celui-ci était également réveillé et regardait depuis un moment déjà.

« Bonjour mon ange. Bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il

« Bonjour à toi aussi mon doux Prince. J'ai magnifiquement dormi, surtout avec toi à côté de moi. Et toi ? »

« Tu m'as enlevée les mots de la bouche … Tu as fais de beaux rêves ? »

« Mon inconscient m'a prouvé cette nuit que mon futur est avec toi et que mon passé n'a plus aucune importance. »

Candy vit le regard perdu de son fiancé, mais au lieu de l'éclairer, elle se contenta de l'embrasser avec de se lever en riant.

« Candy ! Dis moi ! »

« Joli Bert, mon avenir est avec toi, c'est la seule chose qui devrait t'importer. » Elle disparu alors derrière une porte.

Albert sourit et se dit que finalement, il ne dirai pas à sa chère fiancée, qu'elle parlait dans son sommeil ...

* * *

Alors verdict ? Une review ?

Neko-chan vous embrasse et vous dit à bientôt


End file.
